ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brother from Another Planet
is the 18th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on November 13th, 1966. Synopsis A mysterious radioactive fog settles over Tokyo and an even more mysterious alien arrives to clean it up. Plot One night, a mysterious cloud of fog settles over Tokyo, causing the people of the people to gag and cough, apparently poisoned by the fog's smoke. The news of the fog quickly reaches the Science Patrol and they (including the now newly-inducted Hoshino) are sent to investigate, but Hoshino is forced to stay behind due to the Fog being confirmed to be radioactive, and thus too dangerous for him to go through. While investigating Tokyo though, Arashi and Ide encounter a hooded figure and they try to warn the person that the vicinity is dangerous. Suddenly, they are taken by surprise that the figure is actually an Alien in disguise! The men attempt to kill it with the Spider Shot, but they are quickly incapacitated by the Alien emitted a painful screeching sound. The Alien then speaks to the other Science Patrol members, introducing himself as "Alien Zarab," and that he wishes to peacefully negotiate with the Earth as he sees it and his own race as Brothers. Meanwhile, Hayata has been sent into space to explore the origins of the Fog (as it was also confirmed to have come from Space) and he discovers a Rocket that was intended to explore Saturn, but has now mysteriously returned. As Hayata goes off to investigate the Rocket though, Alien Zarab suddenly appears at the Science Patrol's HQ! The other members are initially hostile towards the Alien, but after Alien Zarab offers to rid Tokyo of the deadly fog, they agree to give the Alien a chance. Returning to Tokyo, Alien Zarab manages to disperse the fog back into Space and thus he earns the trust of the Science Patrol, allowing him to spend the night at their HQ. During his stay though, Alien Zarab quickly begins to show his true colors as the next day after his arrival, he knocking out Arashi with a spiked cup of coffee and he hypnotizes Ide so that he may use him and his communicator to eavesdrop of a Defense Force meeting to discuss the Alien's innocence. After finding out about Ide's hypnotism, and that Alien Zarab had managed to make a portable translator similar to their computer, the Science Patrol becomes suspicious of the Alien's intentions, and Hayata is sent to follow after him to see what's going on. Following the Alien back to the abandoned Saturn Rocket in space, Hayata notices that Alien Zarab is controlling the other Astronauts on the Rocket with the same type of hypnotism he used on Ide, and Hayata hurries to return back to Earth to warn the Science Patrol. As he does so though, his ship stalls and he is confronted by Alien Zarab, who not only reveals that he knows of Hayata's secret identity as Ultraman, but also that his true intentions are to take over the Earth by brainwashing the people of Earth too, but in order to do so, he must eliminate the Science Patrol! Before Hayata can react though, he is paralyzed by the painful screeching sound from before and is taken away by Alien Zarab via Teleportation. Later that night, the Science Patrol and the Defense Force are informed that Ultraman has been sighted and is rampaging! Alien Zarab attempts to convince the members of the staff that the Science Patrol is to blame as he believes there is conspiracy involving them helping Ultraman no matter what. When the Defense Force objects to this, Alien Zarab confidently takes his leave, only to reveal (in private) that he has imprisoned Hayata in a Special Constructing Tape and gets tighter the more he struggles. With nothing standing in his way, Alien Zarab takes the form of a much more sinister-looking Ultraman and proceeds to rampage! Meanwhile, Hoshino (who managed to sneak off on his own) finds Hayata and tries to free him from his bonds, but with no success. However, once Hoshino breaks down in tears than he cannot free Hayata, his tears breaks through the bonds and frees Hayata! As Hoshino tries to return back to the HQ though, he is found by the Imitation Ultraman and is seized by him while he is dangling from his escape rope in the imposter's hands. Realizing that Hoshino is in trouble, Hayata transforms into the REAL Ultraman and he battles the doppelgänger, rescuing Hoshino in the process. During their fight, the Imitation Ultraman attempts to flee, but is shot at by Ultraman's Specium Ray, revealing his true identity as Alien Zarab to the world. The Alien attempts to keep fighting by using his screeching sounds and missiles fired from his fingers, but Ultraman manages to fight through the Alien assaults and fires a 2nd Specium Ray while he is knocked out of the Sky, setting the Alien ablaze and ending his attack on Earth. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Yoshio Tsuchiya as Dr. Morita * Minoru Takada as the Defense Force Commander * Shūichirō Moriyama as Dr. Muraki * Yoshio Katsube as a Space Clerk * Masahiro Sumiyoshi as a Space Clerk * Ken'ichirô Maruyama as Kimura Assistant * Tetsuo Kinjo as a Defense Conference Member (cameo) * Takeshi Aono as Alien Zarab (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Alien Zarab * Fumio Ikeda as Imitation Ultraman Notes *Despite being the 18th episode of the series, this was the 19th episode to be made during production. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes